Nadiya Fedorovna Koshkin
Nadiya Fedorovna Koshkin is a fictional character who has appeared in two novels , once as the main antagonist and the other as a minor antagonist. She appeared under different names. Nadiya or Nadi is described as “Al Kabus, The Nightmare and The Great Whore of Babylon” who lust after the fears of men and used it to destroy people and nations. She has preternatural abilities and a very skilled assassin and psychic assassin who walked the Crimson Path . Her goals along with her cohorts of death is centered on bringing down civilizations, usually through spreading destruction though fear and sowing conflict in to order to rebuild the world where humans are slaves and cattle. She holds humans in contempt. The only thing she has compassion toward are her plants. Twenty years ago, year 1998 she was a botanist in New Jersey and ran a flower shop. She was also an environmentalist and had concern about protecting the Rain Forests. Nadiya's character first appeared in the novel The Vampire Blood Moon as a mysterious figure who caused a death of someone and wreaked havoc in New Kensington as a test drive of what is to come. She makes her second appearance in Empire of Blood as the “Ghost” of New York as the leader of the underworld with Russian ties to manipulating the election for her own ends. Nadiya was also CEO of Russell Enterprises, LLC under the alias Mr. Hand in the novel Empire of Blood. She is also a master of disguises. History Nadiya Fedorovna Koshkin is one of the five founders (Five Fingers) of the Crimson Hand of Death. Nadiya and her twin sister Natasha was born in Russia in the year of 1700. The twins were rescued and turned into vampires by Rashīd ad-Dīn Sinān a member of the Order of the Assassins of the Nizari Ismailis when they were 12 years old after being brutally raped by the Sultan. Nadiya grew to be a very skilled assassin after her sister appeared to commit suicide. (Revealed later that Nadiya murdered her own sister). After her mentor saw how she enjoyed killing, he exiled her from the Order of the Assassins. Traveling to the East, she found four others who were also banished from their clans and monastery and together they founded the Crimson Hand of Death. Aliases A true chameleon, Nadi is a master of disguise and a master manipulator. * Lola Levine—''' She was hired by terrorist Paula Rivera from the Christian terrorist group called The Movement to kill Marion Keirn who threatened to exposed them while in Philadelphia. Nadiya as Lola had her own agenda to use The Movement to create chaos between the Christian terrorists group and Islamic Terrorists. Her disguised was as a dark haired woman with porcelain skin. She seduced him and smothered him to death. Nadiya as Lola with four other vampires were working together to create discord. A test drive in New Kensington was used by her, a vampire called Abaddon and the clone of Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers created by B.A.R. Labs. Those vampires used New Kensington as a test playground to create a massacre by manipulating the occupants of the city with fear. When a black ops military base in Virginia the General and Chief of Staff felt the vampires they made a deal with crossed a line. A drone was sent and blew up three of the vampires. Nadiya as Lola and Fukiage was inside a restaurant when the car was targeted as her companions died in the explosion. Fukiage was later killed when he was alone hunting the streets in an attempt to rape and murder another innocent human. Nadiya was the only survivor of the group of vampires she worked with in ''Vampire Blood Moon. '' * ''Mr. Hand—'''In New York she became the owner of Russell Enterprises, LLC, an international corporation, headquartered in New York City. As Mr. Hand she used hypnosis when she met with restaurant owner Ivan Knyazev to make him see her as her decoy when she talk him into supporting the National Liberation Movement by getting into with a Russian oligarch in the book ''Empire of Blood. * Mr.Riley— Mr. Riley is a 3’7” small person who Nadiya uses as her decoy as the notorious ‘The Baby.” No one outside the Crimson Hand of Death knows her identity. Everyone believes “The Baby’ is one of the little people in Empire of Blood. '' * ''Scott Reid—''Nadiya disguised herself as Scott Reid to set him up. She allowed herself to be arrested so she can be an informant for the police in order to get to Christina Griffith and take over Victor Turner’s music industry. * ''Christina Griffith— ''Nadi used telepathy and hypnosis to cause Tony Perillo to see her as his love Christina in order to seduce him and have Christina walk in on them as she made herself look like someone else. All Griffith saw was Perillo with another woman. * ''Sultan’s Exotic dancer in Harem''— as a spy and assassin she was'' many of the Sultan’s dancers and part of a harem. She would seduce the Sultans and kill them after she uses her abilities to cause him to experience horrible nightmares. Her Arabic name was Al Kabus which means Nightmare because she enjoys giving her victims the most horrid nightmares they could experience.